What Price Freedom?
by Mellowmom
Summary: After "confessing" to Mr. Green's murder in order to prevent his wife from going to the gallows, Bates waits to be transferred to London to receive the King's justice for his alleged crime. However, Baxter and Molesley have found proof of Bates' innocence and given it to Lord Grantham to secure his valet's release. But, will Anna pay the ultimate price for her husband's freedom?
1. Chapter 1

_**Based loosely off of the tiny scraps of dialogue from Season 5's Christmas Special that has been floating around Tumblr and Facebook recently, this totally "only in my head" story is presented hopefully, for your entertainment. There will be one more short chapter to follow. Julian Fellowes and his lot own all the characters. I just wish he'd treat Banna better.**_

Robert looked at the evidence Molesley had just handed him. Joining him in the drawing room were Mary, Edith, Molesley, Baxter and Carson.

The owner of the Pickerel on King Street in York confirmed Bates presence in his pub for nearly the entire afternoon on the day Mr. Green died. Mr. Salter was willing to swear to it. This was all the proof they needed to secure his valet's freedom from his holding cell in York .

"I suppose this information will guarantee Bates release, Papa." Lady Mary uttered her words slowly and with some caution.

While she had first person knowledge of the terrible toll Mr. Bates "confession" and subsequent imprisonment had taken on Anna, she was concerned that this new evidence may backfire, causing more grief than relief.

Lady Mary knew that Vyner had been clearly grasping at straws throughout the investigation. He had no solid evidence as to who was guilty of the supposed murder of the evil valet. But he was hell bent to find and arrest someone for the supposed crime. The affidavit held in her father's possession would prove Bates' innocence, despite his desperate admission that he was guilty of killing Green. It was a plea that everyone at Downton knew had been made solely for the purpose of freeing his wife from prison.

With Mr. Salter's willingness to confirm being with Bates in York at the time of Green's death, Mr. Bates would have to be released. But, then Mary's greatest fear could become a real possibility, that Vyner might refocus his unwarranted suspicions back on to Anna.

Mary shuddered at the thought of her most trusted servant being handcuffed and taken back to prison. Perhaps there was some way her father would be able to make sure that Anna was not put in jeopardy a second time for Green's murder. Before she had a chance to bring up the idea of an alternate approach on how to present the evidence, her father spoke.

"Carson," Lord Grantham called out to his butler. "Please arrange to have the car brought up from the garage immediately. I'm going to the prison in York where Bates is being held. Vyner had left a message earlier today that he would be at the jail in York this afternoon and I want to personally hand the information over to the Inspector. Nothing will give me more pleasure than to watch that officious prig sputter and squirm when he realizes his case against Bates has crumbled. I will insist that he free Bates immediately and I be allowed to take him back to Downton this afternoon!"

"As you wish milord. But, may I suggest that rather than you take time out of your busy schedule perhaps I or Mr. Molesley could go as your personal envoy and obtain Mr. Bates release for you?" Carson hated the thought of Lord Grantham associating with the riff raff to be found circulating around a prison. And if he or Molesley could prevent such a comingling of his Lordship with the criminal element found in and about the jail Charles considered it his duty to do so.

"Nonsense, Carson. I still owe Bates for saving my life. And don't forget what happened when I testified at his trial for Vera's murder! Needless to say, after that debacle, I owe him even more. Personally securing his release and escorting him from jail and back to the arms of his loving Anna is the least I can do."

"Has anyone told Anna yet?" Lady Edith queried.

"No, not yet," replied Baxter. We thought it best to show the family and his Lordship our findings before getting Anna's hopes up."

At the mention of Anna's name, Mary felt the time was right for her to interject her concerns.

"May I make an observation, Papa? Should we not consider the possibility that our evidence won't be enough to convince the inspector of Bates innocence? In fact, calling his attention to Mr. Bates' alibi without proof of who the real murderer is, might cause more damage than good. Why don't we step back and take a few days and carefully figure out how to present this proof of Bates' innocence in a way that Vyner cannot use it to switch his unwarranted attentions back to Anna.

Robert looked puzzled as he turned to face his eldest daughter.

"But if we don't say what we know, Bates will hang. Were you unaware Mary that they are planning to move him to London tomorrow? That's why Vyner is here, to personally escort him to the gallows. I'm not sure I understand why the hesitancy on your part?"

"I mean, we need to think of all the possible outcomes once we present this new evidence to Vyner?  
>Mary could feel the exasperation building up within her.<p>

"Outcomes…? There can and should be only one outcome, Mary. Bates will be released and return to Downton."

"And what of Anna?" Mary pressed on.

Robert looked at his eldest daughter questioningly. "Why Anna will be ecstatic I should think. Her husband will be free and they'll be able to live their lives out together, as they were meant to be. I see no reason for Anna to be concerned or negatively affected by her husband's release?"

"Honestly papa. Sometimes you can be so utterly clueless."

"I beg your pardon, Mary. What did you say to me?" Lord Grantham's features took on a harder edge.

Mary was startled at the tone of her father's voice. Immediately, she assumed it was the stress of Anna and Bates situation that made him react so. But then quickly realized that she had hurt him with her flippant remark. She knew she had to explain what her concerns were as her father clearly did not consider there to be a downside to this new evidence.

"I'm sorry Papa, please forgive me. It's just I'm concerned for Anna. She's gone through so much. I can't imagine her under the spotlight again, possibly going behind bars again."

Mary saw her father's forehead wrinkle as he considered his eldest daughter's words. Slowly he realized why Mary was concerned. He placed his hand on her shoulder before speaking.

"Ah… yes, I understand now. I believe Mary, there is something that I can do to prevent this mess falling back onto Anna."

"Carson dial up Judge Willoughby in London. Tell him a classmate and fellow King's scholar from Eton is calling. I plan to call in a favor he once offered to me several years ago"

"M 'Lord?" queried Carson.

"Never you mind, Carson. Just please make the connection, and do so quickly man."

Carson rushed out of the drawing room with great haste and direction of purpose. He was aware of the importance that time played in the equation of securing Mr. Bates release. Within minutes he returned and informed Lord Grantham that he had Judge Willoughby on the line and could he kindly take the call on the library phone.

"Judge Willoughby, my good man. How are you? And Philip?" Lord Grantham rolled his eyes as he listened to Willoughby wheeze and sputter his was through a recounting of how his son Philip was doing abroad where he was serving as the chargé d'affaires, for the newly appointed governor of India.

"Excellent…excellent Judge. So happy to hear that Philip is doing so well" Robert hoped that the Judge hadn't noticed the dismissive edge to his voice as he responded to the news of young Philip's position.

"Judge Willoughby, I'd love to spend some time catching up with you and how your family is doing, but I'm afraid I'm in the middle of a bit of urgent business and was hoping I could ask for your assistance in clearing it up. A man's life hangs in the balance, so I'm sure you understand that I'm in great need to quickly engender your help."

Robert explained clearly and precisely to the Judge his need for a writ or court order that would instantly remand Bates into Robert's custody and protection. It would be supported by the contents of the sworn affidavit from Mr. Salter. He also mentioned Anna's predicament once her husband was released but was informed that unfortunately with no evidence to the contrary, a similar writ was not possible to issue on behalf of the lady's maid.

Robert thanked the Judge for his agreement to help and then returned to the drawing room to face an anxious Mary.

"Papa, were you able to make sure that Anna won't be re-arrested upon Mr. Bates' release?"

"I'm sorry, my dear, but unfortunately not. The judge said without similar evidence to Bates' his hands were tied and he could not offer Anna the same kind of protection."

Lady Mary's shoulders slumped and her head dipped as she stared down towards the floor. "Then I guess Bates release will result in Anna's re-arrest." She delivered the line in a monotone fashion, struggling to maintain some modicum of control over her emotions.

"Now we mustn't be pessimistic, my dear," Lord Grantham gently urged his daughter. "We've no knowledge of the fact that Vyner will go after Anna again."

"No proof other than he's a vile, rude, bully of a man, Papa. He's arrogant and thinks himself above the rules of society. He'll do anything to prevent from being proven wrong." The bitterness in Mary's voice was not lost upon her father.

"Well, we won't know what he'll do until we get to York prison and present him with the facts. Carson, I want you to accompany me." Robert wheeled to his left as he addressed his butler.

"I'm honored your Lordship," Carson humbly replied

"Don't be too honored Mr. Carson… I'm bringing you along to supply some muscle. I believe there's a very good chance that Bates might need some "persuasion" to leave the jail…Particularly if he believes that Anna will be in jeopardy again once he's free."

Carson's face reddened slightly at the realization that his Lordship regarded his butler as "the muscle"…True, he had been a bit of a scrapper in his youth. But, a desperate Mr. Bates would not be an easy man to handle under any circumstances. "Um…perhaps we should bring Mr. Molesley along, M' Lord, or ahem, maybe Mr. Branson?" Carson saw no reason to not bring reinforcements along, just in case.

'Nonsense, Carson. It will be fine. Besides we won't have room for all of us in the car.

As if on cue, Molesley appeared at the entrance to the drawing room.

"I beg your pardon Lord Grantham, but Pratt is outside with the car…ready to take you to York."

"Very good, Molesley. Now come on Carson, let's head off. We have to stop and pick up a telegram from Judge Willoughby on the way up to the prison. He was going to telegram his orders that will give us permission to immediately take Bates home upon turning over the evidence.

Carson raced to grab his lordship's overcoat and hat as he also snagged some outerwear and a bowler for himself.

There had been a slight delay at the telegraph office, but eventually the anxiously awaited telegram came over the wires. Lord Grantham quickly perused the note and then folded it and put it in his left breast coat pocket, joining Mr. Salter's signed testimony resting near Robert's heart. He smiled as he engaged in a bit of déjà vu remembering Bates' words to him regarding placement of "important papers" and the two forms now residing in his coat pocket were very, very important indeed.

I really do owe Bates a lot, Robert mused to himself as he stepped back into the car. Getting his valet out of jail, he thought, is small payment to the man for all that he's done and sacrificed for the Crawley family.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here's the end to this angsty tale. It's rated T for a small amount of violence. Thank you to the 3 people who took the time to have reviewed the first chapter. If it weren't for you, there probably would not have been a Chapter 2. Thank you for showing some interest. This chapter is for you.**_

It was very late Christmas Eve afternoon when Robert and Carson arrived at the prison. Their trip had been slow and arduous as it seemed that every person within a 10 mile radius of York was out doing late Christmas shopping. The streets were filled with pedestrians, their arms laden down with packages and bags, playing a dangerous game of dodge the vehicle as they crisscrossed the roads looking for that one last present before heading home. Even though the prison lay on the outskirts of town, the thoroughfare leading to it took them through the heart of the city and the crowds.

Finally arriving at the prison's gates, Carson leapt out of the still slowly moving vehicle in order to open the door for Lord Grantham once it had come to a full stop.

'"My, my Carson… no need to injure yourself opening my door. Save that speed and enthusiasm for the task that may lie ahead of you in case we're unable to convince Mr. Bates to willingly come back to Downton with us."

Robert chuckled slightly as he saw a momentary flash of concern cross his butler's face. As quickly as it came, it went. Carson was always a model of control and unflappability. To even see a glimpse of discomfort was a very rare and amusing distraction for Robert.

"I'm ready, M'lord. Though I am fairly sure that Mr. Bates is a very reasonable gentlemen. One who will yield to persuasion based on words and not brute force."

Grantham nodded in agreement and strode towards the prison's entrance. Apparently the guard assigned to the gate had been watching from the other side and opened the door just before Robert had a chance to knock.

"And how may I help you, sir?" He was a short man, almost as wide as he was tall. His uniform buttons straining under the immense pressure of his belly.

"Please let Inspector Vyner know that Lord Grantham is here to see him regarding some very urgent business. It is imperative that I speak with him now."

"Aye… I'll do that your Lordship. Though I can't say that he will meet with you this late in the day. He's been at it all afternoon preparing the paperwork for the transfer of a prisoner to London. He's a murderer. The man's set to swing in a week's time. 'orrible way to end the year for his family, I 'spose. Feel badly for the bloke…I think his name's Bates and he seems like a decent sort. But it's said he confessed that he killed the man what was sweet on his wife. Crime of passion it was."

"Look, my good man," Robert could feel his voice rising in frustration. "I was not planning on hearing a rundown of every crime committed by every prisoner held here. I just must meet with Inspector Vyner. If he needs further incentive to see me, tell him that Judge Willoughby sent me with some special orders regarding that prisoner, Bates."

"Ya needn't yell," yer Lordship. Please wait outside the door while I see if the inspector will see you."

Duly admonished, Robert crossed his arms and watched impatiently as the guard trudged slowly towards the prison's inner sanctum. Carson stood beside him. Silent but no doubt deep in thought planning what his role would be when it was time to escort Mr. Bates from the prison.

After a few minutes which seemed like hours the guard returned and opened the gate wide to let the two men enter the courtyard.

"He says he can sees you. But he only has a few minutes to spare. Up to his eyeballs in paperwork, jest as I told ya. When I mentioned Judge Willoughby though that seemed to do the trick and he agreed to meet. Follow me and watch your step please. We appeared to have developed a leak inside… The plumbing is a bit off."

"Right in here gentleman. The inspector will be here shortly." It was a small room with just one chair and a desk pressed up against the back wall. A solitary light bulb hung from the ceiling.

Carson was just about to suggest to his lordship that he should take advantage of the chair and be seated when, Vyner strode imperiously into the office.

"I understand you have some papers from Judge Willoughby for me." He spoke curtly and without even bothering to look at Lord Grantham or his butler. "I've a lot of paperwork to do dealing with your ex-valet so please hand over the orders and let's get this over with quickly." Vyner stuck his hand forward palm up waiting to receive the paper in question.

It was all he could do not to slap the man. Robert had never encountered such a rude public servant in his life. He felt Carson stiffen up with indignation next to him.

Lord Grantham opened his overcoat and looked at the two notes contained within. He took a quick peek and removed the one he wished to hand Vyner first…Mr. Salter's testimonial on behalf of Mr. Bates whereabouts the day Green died.

Robert saw Vyner's brow furrow when the testimony was place in his outstretched palm.

"What is this?" the inspector snapped. "This piece of paper… This doesn't look like any orders from the court!"

"I suggest you unfold it and read the contents then, Inspector. I also have orders from the court for the immediate release of Mr. Bates to my protection, but it is necessary for you to read the note I just gave you first. Without it, the orders have no substance."

Robert couldn't help but release a slight smile as he watched Vyner read Mr. Salter's letter. He noted how the inspector's face started to turn crimson and the muscles around his jaw and beneath his cheeks start to twitch and tighten the further he read into the missive.

Vyner's case against Bates was dissolving right before the man's eyes. Nothing gave Lord Grantham greater pleasure this Christmas Eve than watching the vile inspector's countenance change from rage to miserable acceptance. He was truly beaten and it could not have happened to a more deserving gent in Robert's eyes.

But the inspector still had one more card to play in this game of "who killed Mr. Green". "Bring prisoner Bates to me now." He shouted to the guard. "Immediately, I don't care where he is or what he is doing… You are to bring him to me immediately!"

"Aye, guvner. Right away." The guard exited the office quickly and Robert swore he heard the man running down the hall to locate Bates and bring him to Mr. Vyner..

A minute or two passed and then a loud knock was heard. "I've prisoner Bates with me, sir," said a disembodied voice on the other side of the closed door.

"Well, bring him in here, you idiot!" It was easy for Robert and now Carson to see how completely undone Vyner had become over Mr. Salter's testimony. His whole case against Bates, which was really nothing, and only made viable because John had confessed, had being blown apart by the pub owner's words.

The door opened and Robert had to take a step back and hide his surprise at Bates' appearance. It wasn't the drab prison grey outfit, which somehow the valet managed to pull off with a modicum of dignity, nor his disheveled hair that gave Lord Grantham pause.

What disturbed his lordship most about Bate's appearance was his face. It was bruised and his lip had obviously been split. Oddly, Robert was somewhat relieved to see that John's knuckles were scraped and bloodied also. To Lord Grantham that would seem to indicate that John had not been beaten but rather been in a fight with a fellow inmate, having given as good as he got hopefully.

As if reading Robert's mind, Bates looked him in the eye and said with a slight smirk, "The other man is in the infirmary, your Lordship." The look, John followed the statement with told Robert not to ask any further questions regarding the matter. "I'll explain later."

"Enough of this stupid talk!" Vyner's agitation was growing by the minute. "Do you know why you're here Bates?"

"No inspector, I've learned and re-learned many things while being incarcerated previously, but mind reading was never one of them." John noticed Carson's shoulders shake up and down as the butler tried to contain a laugh…

"Good one, Mr. Bates," he heard Carson mutter under his breath.

"So did you learn to be a comedian here, then?" Snarled Vyner "Because you're not funny Bates… not at all. A liar maybe, but you learned that way before you got to prison, didn't you?" Vyner's face was inches away from Bates. John tried not to react but the man's breath was horrendous. Bates fought down a roiling in his stomach which he was sure would result in his starting to wretch in front of the inspector. He hoped he'd move away soon.

"Perhaps you'll enlighten me Mr. Vyner," John fought to keep his composure and prevent this afternoon's lunch from spilling onto the inspector's shoes.

"Do you see this? Do you know what it contains?" The inspector waved Mr. Salter's note in front of John's face.

"No sir, again… I am not a mind reader."

"Well, I'm sure you'll be surprised and pleased to learn that this is your ticket to paradise Mr. Bates."

"Paradise, Mr. Vyner, I assure you I don't understa…."

"It's proof that you never went to London to kill Mr. Green. You were back in a pub drowning your sorrows at the Pickering with a Mr. Salter, the pub proprietor. This is his sworn testimony that he was with you for most of the day. You didn't have time to take the train and back to London when you spent the majority of the day in a pub in York!"

The inspector ranted on like a man possessed as Carson and Lord Grantham stood aside and watched Vyner continue to vent. They both quite enjoyed watching the arrogant gendarme continue to unravel right before their eyes.

"Why did you confess then Bates? Admit it, you lied to save your wife, didn't you? Do you know what you've done to me and my career? I was next in line to be a Captain… it was between me and some bloke named Mason, Percival Mason from the Adjutant General's office. I'd been promised if I could just solve this murder, the job would be mine…. I was so sure… so sure it was you that had murdered Lord Gillingham's valet. "Vyner collapsed onto the lone chair in the room. His head bent as he ran his trembling fingers through his hair.

He looked up at Lord Grantham through bleary eyes. "And I suppose that the orders from Judge Willoughby is for the immediate release of Bates based on this." He waved the affidavit containing Salter's statement in the air above his head.

"You are correct Inspector. Bates is to be set free now. He's returning with Carson and myself. Our car is waiting outside." Robert turned to John and lightly tugged on his arm. "Come along Bates, your nightmare is over."

But just as Robert feared, John pulled away from his lordship and stood firm. "And what of Anna? Is her innocence and freedom from arrest also covered in that writ?

Robert let out a deep sigh. "I'm afraid not, Bates. I tried, but the judge explained his hands were tied in the matter. We've no witness as to Anna's whereabouts when Green was supposedly pushed into the street. I am afraid she is once again vulnerable to imprisonment."

"Then I shan't leave this place." John's voice was firm and unwavering. "I will denounce the testimonial of Mr. Salter. Say I paid him off to pretend to be my witness. I can't let him," he nodded towards Vyner who was now standing up next to the chair, "I can't let him take her away again."

Robert turned to Carson with raised eyebrows. He was afraid that Bates would react this way. A devoted husband who would rather die than have his wife, the love of his life imprisoned once again. It appeared indeed that Carson's assistance would be necessary to bring Bates back to Downton.

Robert cleared his throat to speak, but before he had a chance to make his argument for John leaving with them now, Inspector Vyner spoke out.

He turned and directed his remarks towards John. "You have no reason to fear your wife's arrest again sir. You have my word on it."

John didn't move. Not quite believing his ears. "If you don't mind, Inspector. I'd rather have it in writing before I leave."

Vyner nodded. "I understand." He walked over to the desk dragging the chair behind him. There was a loose pack of plain paper on the desktop as well as a fountain pen and inkwell. He dipped the pen in the well and began writing, mumbling to himself as he did.

"So sure… I was so sure it was you." Vyner repeated it over again and again like a mantra as he scribbled his promise not to re-arrest Anna. Once it was completed he rose from the desk and walked over to Bates. He offered the note to John, who took it gratefully, read over it quickly and then turned to Robert, relief etched across his face. He didn't know what caused the sudden turnaround in the inspector but he was pleased that it had happened.

"I'm ready to go milord." John took a step towards the door.

"I was so sure it was you." Vyner started to mumble out loud. "You had motive…You had access…You even fit the description of the man the witness said pushed Green."

John froze in mid-stride as what the inspector just said registered in his brain.

"What? What do you mean I fit the description? You told me in front of Anna and Mrs. Hughes and Mr. Carson that the person who confronted Green was shorter than me. You also gave every indication that it was a woman who was seen with Green! When did the evidence change and point towards me?"

Robert noted the agitation in John's voice and silently moved closer to his valet, while signaling for Carson to do the same. He wasn't quite sure why John was getting upset, but he had a feeling it would become apparent quite soon and he and Carson might need to intercede.

Vyner stood in front of John a slight smirk on his face. "You were always the number one suspect, Mr. Bates. We knew it was a man that had confronted Green right from the start. The late valet had also mentioned you by name when he told his fellow servants under Gillingham's employ of arguing with a staff member at Downton. We were sure it was you, but had no proof. So we turned the spotlight on the missus, using her as bait, so to speak to get you to confess. And our strategy appeared to have worked too.

"Except I was innocent!" Bates raged. "And you put my wife through hell, a hell no one should ever have to endure, especially one as kind, and pure of soul as my Anna!" Bates hands began to form into fists. An action that both Robert and Carson quickly noticed.

"Really, considering the outcome there was no harm done, Mr, Bates. Both you and your wife have been proven innocent. Now go return to Downton and leave me to figure out who the real murderer is." Vyner waved John away in a dismissive gesture which only served to further infuriate Bates.

"You bastard!" John spat at the inspector. All reason left him and his vision turned red as he pulled his arm back, fist formed about to make Vyner pay for his mistreatment of Anna.

"Bates!" yelled Robert. His hand grabbing John by the shoulder to pull him back.

John turned and looked at Robert, his fist still cocked. He remembered Anna's arrest and how Lord Grantham had pulled him from the brink of acting rashly back then. But this was different. Robert wouldn't be able to stop him. He looked back at Robert and a small smile appeared on his face as he shook his head "no". Not this time, John thought. Sorry Robert, but not this time.

As his arm surged forward, Bates thought he caught a nod of approval from Carson and then he felt his fist meet the soft stomach of Vyner, hearing the inspector "oof" as the wind was knocked out of him as he fell to his knees. A second blow, a quick left cross crashed onto Vyner's face and Bates couldn't help but relish hearing the satisfactory crack of the inspector's nose as John's fist crashed into it.

Vyner fell awkwardly onto his back. Lying on the floor he grabbed a handkerchief and pinched his nostrils as he tried to staunch the flow of blood from his now broken nose.

John stood over the prone inspector, still seething…fighting the urge to kick the man while he was down.

The inspector struggled to get up onto his feet. "You're going to pay for this Bates," growled Vyner his voice sounding odd as he attempted to breathe through his mouth. "I'll see you go back into prison for this. Attacking an officer of the law. They'll throw away the key!"

Upon hearing the threat, Robert stepped forward and spoke to the injured inspector. "My dear inspector, I think not. I think in fact that you'll not mention what just happened here to anyone."

"You must be daft, "Vyner responded. "He's a repeat offender, he's a ticking bomb and belongs behind bars. There's no question where he truly belongs and the courts will agree with me. He'll be back in jail before the week is out."

"Oh, I very much doubt that Mr. Vyner." It was Carson's turn to now enter the conversation. "I am a witness to your admission that you knowingly falsely arrested Anna Bates in an attempt to coerce a confession from her husband. It's clearly criminal abuse of your powers as an inspector and something that the police ethics board will, I'm sure, be very interested to hear about. I suspect that it will be you behind bars rather than Mr. Bates once word of your abuse reaches the commission's ears."

The inspector's demeanor quickly changed upon hearing Carter's words. He failed to include that rather large failing on his part into the equation. It would probably be best for all parties concerned if nothing more was made of Bate's attack on his person.

"You have me at a disadvantage, sir," Vyner admitted. "I'll not file charges against Mr. Bates then."

"That's very "noble" of you, Mr. Vyner," Robert countered. "I wish I could offer you the same courtesy, however your actions cannot be made acceptable in exchange for your silence."

Lord Grantham was confident that even if Vyner decided to file a report against Bates, nothing would come of it considering the circumstances.

"You can expect to hear from internal affairs office at Scotland Yard before the year's end. "

Robert then turned and looked at both John and Carson. "Gentlemen, I believe we have a Christmas party to attend. Let's head back to Downton. Bates, I think it wise we sneak you in and get you cleaned up before seeing Anna. She has no idea we were coming here to free you, as we didn't want to get her hopes up in case our plans fell through. You'll be the best Christmas present your wife has ever received. It will be fabulous to witness her shock and happiness when you appear in the ballroom after dinner.

"I can't agree with you more, M'Lord," agreed Bates, as an uncharacteristically broad smile crossed his face. He was already lost in the thought of feeling Anna in his arms again.

_So that's the end… or is it? I'm considering an epilogue occurring at the Christmas party. If you'd like to see one, please let me know. Otherwise. Hope you enjoyed this story. Thanks again for any reviews._


End file.
